


The Unexpected Dragon

by miaspeaksblog



Series: The Unexpected Events of an Unexpected Dragon [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Blankets, Children's Books, Gen, IT'S SO FLUFFY, home again, i dreamt this up, i got detention for squealing because of this, idk anymore, mixing bowls, smaug doesn't like mixing bowls, smaug is bilbo's pet, smaug likes toy trains, sorta kinda canon, super fluff, tell me if i forget something, this is daydreams i class, this was gonna be oneshot, tiny!Smaug, toy knights, toy trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaspeaksblog/pseuds/miaspeaksblog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is back from his adventures with dwarves, and the hobbit begins to settle back into his hobbit hole. Bilbo expects to live peacefully, but Fate has other plans.</p>
<p>OR </p>
<p>The time that Bilbo comes back to the Shire and Smaug pops out of a box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pots and Pans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artisticOptimism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticOptimism/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo comes back home to the Shire, and discovers a large-ish lizard. Only, it's not a lizard, it's Smaug. Smaug the Ferocious gets stuck underneath a bowl.

 

Bilbo sighed as the shire came into sight; he had been travelling for a few days after  Thorin had claimed  his mountain and cast  his burglar out for trading the  Arkenstone to the elves.

_ Home again _ . Bilbo clutched his small  box of  Smaug's gold to his chest. He wasn't sure if he was happy to be home again, or if he was upset that there would be no more adventures, no more dwarves, no more riddles. No more anything, with the exception of hobbit gossip. Bilbo sighed again, and continued forth.

 

_____________

 

Bilbo reached the door of Bag End a little after noon and unlocked his door (he remembered Lobelia and did not want her in his house ever). He entered silently and just stood in the mud room and breathed in the scent of his home. Bilbo had missed his home on his adventure, just as he now missed his adventures now he was home. Bilbo sighed for the one hundred and thirteenth time that day, and finally shut his door behind him, venturing further into Bag End. Bilbo found himself in the kitchen, staring at his small chest of gold on the table. Aside from Sting, the chest of gold was the only thing he had to remember his journey. Now, Bilbo didn't plan on using any of the gold, ever, but he still found himself sitting down and opening the small chest, planning to revisit old memories. Fate, however, had other plans.

As he opened up the chest, a tiny spurt of fire accompanied by a growl appeared along with a seemingly indignant red lizard. Bilbo jumped back, startled. The red lizard crawled out of the small brown chest, its wings spreading to help him balance as he clamored out, but to no avail as it tumbled out of the box and rolled onto the table. The lizard whined softly as it hit the table.  


Wait. Did lizards have wings? Bilbo, curious and silent, moved and picked up the lizard, gently pinching its snout shut as Bilbo knew the lizard could breathe fire. Bilbo gasped, almost dropping the reptile.

Bilbo whispered, his voice wavering slightly, " .. .Smaug?"

The reptile leveled a bored stare at Bilbo and blinked as if to say, " _who else nitwit_ ," and that was when Bilbo knew it was Smaug, for normal lizards do not blink.  Bilbo groaned and sank into a chair. Now that it was happening, Bilbo decided he was not ready for another adventure, and hoped to wake himself from the dream. No such thing happened however, and Smaug snorted  and yanked his tiny head from between Bilbo's forefinger and thumb before waddling away.

_____________

One night, a week or so after returning from his unexpected journey and discovering an unexpected dragon, Bilbo was reading a book by his fire place when he heard a loud crashing sound. Bilbo jumped up, thinking the source of the noise to be Lobelia trying to take his spoons again but failing miserably (again). Upon reaching his kitchen however, Bilbo was not met by Lobelia, but instead by tiny yet extrodinarily furious growls that seemed to be coming from beneath and upside down mixing bowl (that was just one of the many pots and pans that were scattered across the floor). 

The bowl kept shaking and moving and at one point the large bowl lifted slightly and a small red dragon face stuck out from beneath the bowl. 

Bilbo couldn't help himself anymore, especially as  Smaug glared up at him.  Bilbo laughed heavy belly laughs as he watched the tries of the little dragon.  Smaug's neck wasn't strong enough to lift the rest of the bowl, just as the bowl wasn't heavy enough to crush Bilbo's little dragon. Smiling, Bilbo bent down and picked the bowl up. The little dragon didn't move, however, and Bilbo panicked, thinking that the weight had actually crushed  Smaug , and bent down to pick up his little dragon. However, the dragon decided it was a very good day to be alive and jumped up as Bilbo's hand descended upon him . Smaug hissed and bit one of Bilbo's fingers before taking off, disappearing down the hallways with a small skittering sound. Bilbo chuckled again, then began picking up the pots and pans spread askew on the floor. 

Bilbo, the little thief (though now Bilbo wasn't all that small), had granted Smaug his own place by the fire; Bilbo had dumped the gold contents of the chest onto the floor in front of the fireplace.  Smaug ran there first. He wanted to hide, as his most recent ordeal left his furious and embarrassed. 

A short while after,  Bilbo came back into the room , grinning as he saw the red tail poking out from beneath the gold pile.  He didn't say anything, though, as he didn't want  Smaug to feel any more embarrassed than the little dragon already was. Instead, Bilbo just picked up his book from the floor and continued where he had left off.


	2. Toy Trains and Dragon Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug finds Bilbo's old toys.

Smaug wandered down a Bag End hallway, sniffing around for nothing. His hobbit, Bilbo, would have said that Smaug was exploring (which would not make Bilbo very happy at all), but Bilbo was not home at the moment. Bilbo was out grabbing extra food for a gathering that Bilbo was hosting (hobbits, Smaug learned, don't like the word party, nor did they call parties what they were, which was party), leaving Smaug on his own. Smaug chose a room and entered. The room was full of wooden crates of really old things, which Smaug rejoiced over. _"Bilbo will have to spend hours just to find me"_ , Smaug thought to himself.

 

Smaug waddled over to one of the crates in from of him, and clambered into the crate (with much difficulty, as it was taller than him). Once in, Smaug looked at the objects providing him company in the crate. The crate was chock full of toys, probably Bilbo's when he was a little hobbitling. Getting an idea, Smaug dove deeper into the crate, his previous plan to play hide and seek with Bilbo forgotten. Smaug resurfaced a few moments later with three toy knights: two held with his tail and one held in his mouth. He deposited the toys outside of the crate, the small knights falling to the floor outside of the crate. Looking around again, Bilbo spotted a medium sized wooden train, perfect for fitting a dragon of Smaug's size in its rear. Smaug tried wrapping his jaws around the wooden train, but the toy proved to be too big for him to lift with just his jaws, so Smaug tried for something else. After a few seconds of thinking, he weaseled himself beneath the train and arched his back, successfully lifting the wooden train a few inches from the rest of the toys in the crate. With a little more pushing, the train tumbled over the edge of the crate, landing on the ground with a loud crash. Smaug poked his head over the top of the crate, worried that his new toy was damaged. It was not.

 

Smaug wiggled in his excitement of having new things to do. He clambered onto the edge of the crate, meaning to use his wings to float to the ground. However, the little dragon lost his balance, and tumbled down, bumping his head. Smaug whined softly, his head aching slightly. After a few minutes of just laying on the floor, Smaug glanced at his new playthings, and vigor and excitement was renewed. Smaug jumped up and grabbed his toy knights, one gently placed in his mouth and the other two wrapped up by his tail, before nudging the train into its upright position (and not on its side). Smaug quickly climbed into the rear of the train, then, with a mischievous glint in his yellow eyes, unfurled his wings.

 

Smaug beat his wings erratically, getting the wooden train to begin moving. After it was officially moving, the little dragon slowed its wing beats down, flapping his bright red wings only to ensure the train kept moving and picked up speed. Soon, Smaug, three toy knights, and a wooden train were zooming around the whole of Bag End. During one of Smaug's laps around the hobbit hole Bilbo returned, stepping into his home. Bilbo paused, suddenly cautious of the silence. Smaug always seemed to be up to something or other, and always making loads of noise to accompany his mischief. The hobbit took a step forward only to regret his action, as his foot was almost immediately run over by a heavy object of some kind.

 

Bilbo yelped, dropping his groceries to the floor and grabbing his foot. The object hurled into the air, accompanied with a very familiar growling noise (which turned into a soft whine of pain as the train crashed into a wall). His foot throbbing, Bilbo put his foot back on the floor and stomped over to the object and turned it over, revealing that the object was his wooden train from when he was a hobbitling. Surprised, Bilbo almost didn’t see the little dragon who was rubbing the top of his head to try to get the hurt to go away in the rear of the train where Bilbo used to put his toy knights into. Almost. Bilbo plucked the dragon from the train and held Smaug up by his tail, and Bilbo muttered, "I shouldn't give you dinner after that stunt, but if I don't my pantry will be sorry, won't it." It wasn't exactly a question, because Bilbo knew the answer, but Smaug still nodded to the hobbit. Bilbo sighed and set the little dragon back on the floor gently. "Don't do that again. At least, I mean, just - can you give me a warning growl if you're playing with the train again?" Bilbo berated Smaug gently, not wanting to speak too harsh for fear of setting his dragon running for the hills. Smaug nodded, then rested his head on Bilbo's knee, suddenly feeling very tired after two tumbles and several laps around Bag End. He looked up at Bilbo, not moving his head. The hobbit smiled and picked the little dragon up and placed him on his shoulder.


	3. Bedtime Stories and Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo reads bedtime stories, and Smaug finds Bilbo's stash of blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i'm so so so sorry this is so late!! I'll try to make it up to you with more fluff in this chapter and the next!! Also, if you guys have any suggestions, my ears are open!! Just post them in the comments and I will see what I can do. 
> 
> EDIT: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS!!! ; W ;

Bilbo walked to his pantry, Smaug on his shoulder and groceries in hand. He quickly put the various food items into their correct spots amongst the shelves, and then padded silently back to the living room. Bilbo went to his bookshelf and ran his fingers across the spines of the books until he found what he was looking for. He plucked the three books out from the mahogany wood shelves, then sat down in his chair in front of the fireplace.

 

Bilbo figured that Smaug had had a long and exciting day while he was gone, and Bilbo decided to read his little dragon some bedtime tales, just like his mother used to do for him. Bilbo started out Peter the Rabbit. As he began to read, Smaug, who still lay draped over Bilbo's shoulder, raised his head and looked at the hobbit skeptically. This was an outrage, to be read books as though he was forty years old* and just learning to read. He was Smaug the Magnificent, Smaug the Terrible, Smaug the -

 

Wait, what did that foolish rabbit just do? Bilbo had continued reading despite the tiny tantrum sitting on his shoulder, and was at the part where Peter didn't listen to his mother and went in the man's garden. Smaug found himself drawn in the story, though he would rather die before he would ever admit it. Smaug snorted when the foolish rabbit got lost in a rabbit-murderer's garden. The stupid creature got himself in the mess, and now he had to get himself out of it. Around the part when Peter was hiding in a water can, Smaug's eyes got heavy. Soon after, Smaug fell asleep, his head resting in the crook where Bilbo's neck and shoulder meet.

 

Bilbo knew almost immediately when the little dragon fell asleep, but he continued reading anyways; he never liked to leave a story unfinished. Bilbo fell asleep shortly after finishing, the crackling of the dying fire the last sound he heard as he slid into a pleasant unconsciousness.

 

_____________

 

Smaug was the first to wake up. After a few moments, he realized he had slid off of his hobbit's shoulder and was now laying on his back in Bilbo's lap, his belly exposed like a dog who wanted a belly rub. He quickly flipped over and shook himself off and stretched, then hopped down to the floor. He decided that since Bilbo was asleep, he, Smaug the Great, would go exploring again. He walked down a different hall from before, and discovered a small empty room. Smaug snorted, then, after finding nothing else of interest in that hall, went to the Room of Many Things to poke around again. Smaug went past the box of Bilbo's old toys and began climbing through the other crates in the room. In his exploration, Smaug found an old vase, lots of old pillows, and at least twenty one different blankets. An idea struck Smaug once he saw the multitude of blankets, and he soon set to work. Biting a corner of one of the blankets, Smaug tugged and pulled until it came out of the crate. From there, the little dragon dragged the blanket out of the room. He did so slowly, however, because he was small and the blanket was very, very, very big (and quite a bit longer than him).

 

At that moment, Bilbo woke up. He didn't move from his chair however; instead, he just blinked the sleep out of his eyes and sat up straight. Right then, the hobbit heard a dragging sound. He furrowed his brow, his forehead crinkling; however, his unasked question as to what the noise was, was soon answered. Smaug came through the living room, walking awkwardly on his tiptoes so that he didn't trip over the blanket that was dragging between his legs. Bilbo just watched, because even after Smaug was long gone out of the living room, the blanket kept going. About three minutes after, the end of the blanket appeared and disappeared. After another five minutes or so, Smaug came galloping through the living room again.

 

This cycle repeated thirty one times (Bilbo counted) before Smaug came through the living room again, this time walking backwards and dragging a large-ish pillow with him. Bilbo, who had picked up a book around the thirteenth time of Smaug's mysterious task, lowered his book a few inches at the sight of the new development. Smaug repeated the cycle again with the pillows until he didn't pass through the living room again.

 

After ten minutes of silence, curiosity got the best of the hobbit. Bilbo got up and padded silently to the hallway that Smaug had disappeared into. He found the little dragon in the spare room (though perhaps it was no longer a spare) curled up in a sea of blankets and pillows. Immediately, Bilbo thought of the first time that he had met Smaug and the way the gold had surrounded and buried and hid the dragon. Bilbo smiled, then padded back to his chair and continued reading his book.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, sorry for the delay in the next chapter, i've got a ton of school work, so I apologize. I plan on posting the next chapter by this Friday. Thank you guys so much for the kudos!!


End file.
